fictionalninjawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 2
In the second installment of Ninja Warrior, no obstacles were changed in Stage One due to the damage each caused in the previous tournament. Because the obstacles were familiar, and the competitors knew what to expect, success was greater. 20 top competitors survived. #1 Failed Super Jump #two Failed Super Jump #3 Failed Super Jump #4 Failed Super Jump #5 Failed Super Jump #6 Failed Super Jump #7 Failed Triple Hurdle #8 Failed Triple Hurdle #9 Failed Triple Hurdle #10 Failed Triple Hurdle #11 Failed Super Jump #twelve Failed Super Jump #13 Failed Triple Hurdle #14 Failed Triple Hurdle #15 Failed Triple Hurdle #16 Failed Triple Hurdle #17 Failed Triple Hurdle #18 Failed Triple Hurdle #19 Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty one Failed Super Jump #twenty two Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty three Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty four Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty five Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty six Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty seven Failed Triple Hurdle #Twenty eight Failed Spinning Log #twenty nine Failed Spinning Log #30 Failed Spinning Log #31 Failed Super Jump #thirty two Failed Triple Hurdle #33 Failed Triple Hurdle #34 Failed Triple Hurdle #35 Failed Triple Hurdle #36 Failed Triple Hurdle #37 Failed Spinning Log #38 Failed Floating Bridge #39 Failed Floating Bridge #40 Failed Floating Bridge #41 Failed Super Jump #forty two Failed Triple Hurdle #43 Failed Triple Hurdle #44 Failed Triple Hurdle #45 Failed Triple Hurdle #46 Failed Triple Hurdle #47 Failed Floating Bridge #48 Failed Floating Bridge #49 Failed Floating Bridge #50 Failed Floating Bridge #51 Failed Triple Hurdle #fifty two Failed Triple Hurdle #53 Failed Spinning Log #54 Failed Spinning Log #55 Failed Spinning Log #56 Failed Spinning Log #57 Failed Floating Bridge #58 CLEAR #59 CLEAR #60 CLEAR #61 Failed Super Jump #sixty two Failed Triple Hurdle #63 Failed Triple Hurdle #64 Failed Spinning Log #65 Failed Spinning Log #66 Failed Spinning Log #67 CLEAR #68 CLEAR #69 CLEAR #70 CLEAR #71 Failed Triple Hurdle #seventy two Failed Floating Bridge #73 Failed Floating Bridge #74 Failed Floating Bridge #75 Failed Floating Bridge #76 Failed Floating Bridge #77 CLEAR #78 CLEAR #79 CLEAR #80 CLEAR #81 Failed Super Jump #eighty two Failed Triple Hurdle #83 Failed Spinning Log #84 Failed Spinning Log #85 Failed Floating Bridge #86 Failed Floating Bridge #87 CLEAR #88 CLEAR #89 CLEAR #90 CLEAR #91 Failed Triple Hurdle #ninety two Failed Floating Bridge #93 Failed Floating Bridge #94 Failed Floating Bridge #95 Failed Floating Bridge #96 CLEAR #97 CLEAR #98 CLEAR #99 CLEAR #100 CLEAR In Stage Two, the inexperienced were left behind. Only seven out of the 20 survived. #58 Failed Climbing Bars #59 Failed Climbing Bars #60 Failed Climbing Bars #67 Failed Climbing Bars #68 Failed Swinging Beams #69 Failed Swinging Beams #70 Failed Swinging Beams #77 Failed Swinging Beams #78 CLEAR #79 CLEAR #80 CLEAR #87 Failed Swinging Beams #88 Failed Swinging Beams #89 Failed Swinging Beams #90 CLEAR #96 Failed Climbing Bars #97 Failed Swinging Beams #98 CLEAR #99 CLEAR #100 CLEAR In Stage Three, The domino Hill came back with a vengeance. Once again, no one made it to the Final Stage. #78 Failed Domino Hill #79 Failed Domino Hill #80 Failed Domino Hill #90 Failed Domino Hill #98 Failed Domino Hill #99 Failed Domino Hill #100 Failed Domino Hill